The unexpected
by tiggeranoor
Summary: Victoria works as an intern for for Wayne Enterprises. There She meets Bruce Wayne and in the beganing she dosen't like him one bit; Ok maybe she might have an occasional soft moment. When her life is dangered will she accept Bruces help? I do not own Batman and its characters except Victoria.


I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! She is going to give me hell of a lot for work AGAIN for being late AGAIN for the fourth time this week! Why am I late you ask, well I am at graduation practice at 8 am to 2 pm and work start at 2:30 pm. Gotham University is almost 25 minutes away plus I would have to get mid day coffee for the Secretary (my 'boss') and the CEO (my 'bosses' boss).

I am an intern at Wayne Enterprises for Software Engineering. This internship turned out to be more ridiculous than the circus! Wasn't I supposed to follow the engineer around like his shadow and observe, but help in the small non-complicated area of the process? Instead I am the assistant of CEO's secretary. Did mention that the CEO (his name is Mr. Fox) is also the Software Engineer? Well now you know.

The secretary's name is Clair Wagner; all she does is talk about Mr. Wayne and gossips about his latest girlfriends, and how dreamy his is. I just think he is a womanizer and probably twice my age. True that he disappeared seven years ago after the death of Chill (the murderer of

his parents) and then one day out of the blue Mr. Fox found him sitting in one of the main conference rooms of the Wayne Tower. But I had never seen him only heard of him from the occasional eavesdropping form outside of Mr. Fox's door and the tabloids. Hey I didn't mean to but my desk is right next to him room it can't be helped. For me that was good enough, he doesn't seem like the person I want to stick around with, well considering his history with girls. Ok maybe he's is the head of the Enterprise and the boss of all the bosses in the Wayne Industry but hey whatever he does doesn't affect me, so why bother getting to know him?

I held the two coffee cups tightly in my hands and ran as fast as I could without spilling anything or knocking anyone down. I whooshed thought the main doors of the Wayne building and made it in to the elevator right before the double doors were about to close. I pressed the button that signified the 28th floor and waited patiently.

I sighed a breath of relief and relaxed when I saw that Clair hadn't arrived yet, so I placed one coffee cup on her desk and one on Mr. Fox's, happy that I wouldn't get a load of work. I walked to my desk, took of my pumps, and rubbed my feet against my calves to relive the pain from the sprint earlier. Since I had nothing to do I decided to go over the final details for the graduation ceremony. YES… I Victoria Kant (Vicky for short), 25 years of age, and the youngest, in Gotham City to get a Masters in anything! By the way I get an award for that too! COOL!

Sorry I got a little too excited there. Ok so it's been five minutes since I got the coffee and only Mr. Fox has come AND Clair's coffee is getting cold! I swear if Clair makes me go get another coffee for her I going to kill myself! And guess what she was one hour late! Sight… another coffee run and I am going to take my sweet old ass time getting it too.

"It's about time!" "Does it really take a whole hour to get coffee form down the block?" asked Clair in announce, "There was a long line" I answered, but the truth is I went to Barns and Nobel to get a few books and then to the mall for some accessories for the dress I am going to wear at graduation. Oh and on my way back is when I had walked into a coffee shop and gotten on in three minutes tops. I told you I was going to take my sweet old ass time, didn't I? "Well here's a list of some things you need to do, oh and I put some of my things in there too. Make sure you get the first five done first or you'll be fired" she retorted. I guess the first four must me her chores that he didn't feel like doing and to get them done she is blackmailing me, how low. I snatched the list from her hand and read it through:

Wayne Enterprises

Gotham City

Notes

To Do List -

1. Give order forms to Mr. Fox (he is in the basement)

2. Address packages (they are in the back)

3. Review, edit, and send Thank You letters to the people that attended the fundraiser for MCD

4. Give Mr. Wayne the stake of papers that are on Mr. Fox's desk to sign

5. Deliver packages to Mr. Wayne (they are in the basement and Mr. Fox will give them to you)

6. Right a speech for the benefit at the Gotham Museum and give it to Mr. Fox

7. Get lunch for me and another coffee too (Turkey sandwich)

8. Make appointment with the Chinese company that we have been dealing with

First of all why did she give me a job that has to do with me going to Mr. Wayne I thought she "adored**"** him too much to not see him? And why does Mr. Fox have to right the thank you letter? Is Mr. Wayne that lazy or that busy with his girlfriends to even care? Oh and if it's a turkey SANDwich she wants then it's a turkey SANDwich she'll get! Sight it should be considered a crime to be punished for being late.

I have been running around for three hours now. Can you believe that it takes a solid two hours to address packages? Now I have to go and give Mr. Wayne the stack of papers. Truth be told I am kind of scared to go and give them to him and I have to go to his office two times today. Who know what if he started flirting with me? Well might as well get over with it.

Taking the heap of papers in to my shaky hands, I walked to the elevator and pushed the button with my elbow and stepped in. There were already two businessmen standing, each a different corner. I pressed the button that signified the 30th floor and stood in the middle of the two men. The one on the right kept staring at me, now and then he would turn his attention somewhere else then ever our eyes met. This guy gave me slightest bit of the hebe gebes. Every few minutes the doors would open and people would come in or go out but the guy on the right never moved, the guy on the left had been long gone four floors before. For a while I had forgotten how nervous I was to meet Mr. Wayne and more worried about the creepy goy on my right but I was brought back to reality when the doors opened to the 23rd floor. I rushed out feeling a bit claustrophobic and the creepy guy stepped out as well. I wonder if he's following me, what if he is! Wait why would he be following me? He does look now, I haven't seen him around but if he just started working here and he want to hit on me then I decline; I am a little scared that he'll do something right here in the hallway in front of Mr. Wayne's office. I picked up my pace and so did the guy until I bumped in to someone sending the papers flying and me down to the floor. I braced myself for the impact of when my body would collide with the polished marble floor, I never hit the floor, and to my surprise someone had caught me by my hand…


End file.
